El Ascensor del Edificio
by Personaggio
Summary: ¡Maldita suerte! Atrapado en ese estúpido ascensor sin ventilación, con nadie mas que Ginevra Weasley. ¡Maldición! - Harry/Ginny - One Shot "Lemmon"


_**Los personajes presentes acá no me pertenecen.** _

_Un pequeño One... mi primer lemmon, debo decir. Espero haya quedado medianamente aceptable. _

_A quien lea, ¡muchas gracias!  
_

* * *

**El Ascensor del Edificio**

**By YaniitaPotter**

Ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que se había esfumado la luz. ¡Maldita suerte! Atrapado en ese estúpido ascensor sin ventilación, con nadie más que Ginevra Weasley. ¡Maldición!

Maldecía por la insoportable falta de luz. Maldecía por el irritante calor que emanaba de todos los rincones de ese pequeñísimo lugar. Maldecía la hora que seguía avanzando con una lentitud intolerable. Maldecía a los técnicos por ser unos ineptos y no solucionar el problema con velocidad.

¿Dónde estaba su varita?

En la cómoda junto a su cama… ¡Maldición!

- ¿Puedes quedarte quieto por lo menos cinco segundos? Tus tembleques me exasperan – La voz cansada de Ginny lo hicieron voltear hacia ella. Los destellos brillantes que liberaba su piel a causa del sudor parecieron cegarlo por unos instantes. ¡Maldición! ¿Debía ser ella la que estuviera ahí junto a él? No era sano para su salud mental, y menos con ese diminuto vestido azul cielo que se ceñía de manera magistral a su menuda figura.

- Quiero salir de aquí.

- ¿Y crees que yo no? ¡Llegaré tarde a mi cita! - ¿Debía decirle que iba a una cita? ¡Maldición!

- ¿Vas a una cita?

- Sí – Fue una respuesta monótona. - ¡Estos tacones me están matando!

Los tembleques de su cuerpo se intensificaron al notar la delicada mano de Ginevra posarse en su hombro. La chica lo miró con una extraña mueca. Se apoyó de la puerta cerrada del ascensor mientras se liberaba de sus zapatillas, pues, si buscaba el apoyo en Harry, lo más probable era que terminase con el culo dolorosamente contra el suelo.

- Harry, ¿te sientes bien?

- Perfectamente – Respiró hondo con la intención de calmarse. Miró a la joven por escasos segundos. – Me voy a sentar – Flexionó sus rodillas hasta sentir su trasero apoyarse suavemente en el piso.

- Yo también. Esos zapatos magullaron mis pies – El joven moreno realizaba esfuerzos sobre humanos para no desviar sus ojos del techo del lugar. Sintió la figura de la pelirroja sentarse frente a él, e imaginó la altura que había subido la base de su vestido, mostrando mucho más piel de la que debería. _¡Dios santo!_

Cerró los ojos. ¿Quién demonios le había dicho "Enamórate de Ginny Weasley". "Desea a Ginny Weasley". "Fantasea con Ginny Weasley"? Debería mandarse también en el corazón. La tenía tan dentro de él… cómo deseaba poder confesarse y saber que sería completamente aceptado.

_Te amo, Ginny._

_Te amo, Harry. _

Y le haría el amor como tantas veces había soñado. Ella sería sólo de él y él sólo de ella, siempre.

Sí, eran años de amistad en los que esa chica ocupaba la mayor parte de sus pensamientos, y no precisamente como la hermanita de su mejor amigo. ¿Qué pensaba ella?

-_ Eres como mi hermano, Harry._

Eso se lo había dicho muchas veces, y él se recriminaba por ser un completo tarado. ¿No podía besarla y hacerle ver que no era su hermano?

- ¿Con quién ibas a salir?

- Con Dean Thomas.

¡Maldito Dean Thomas! ¿No era su amigo?

Los minutos dentro de ese lugar continuaban avanzando con increíble lentitud. De vez en cuando, desviaba sus ojos del techo para observar su reloj de pulsera. El calor picoso aumentaba con el paso de cada segundo, por lo que se liberó de su gruesa chaqueta.

- ¿Qué planes tenías tú para esta tarde? – La pregunta de Ginny pareció llegar de muy lejos. Se dio cuenta de los efectos que estaba causando aquel abrazante vapor dentro de ese ascensor, como un sedante.

- Una salida con tu hermano.

- ¿No con una chica?

- No… - Si hubiera visto el rostro de Ginevra en ese momento, habría notado la ancha sonrisa que se expandió sobre los labios de la mujer.

- Harry…

- ¿Qué?

- Nada – La voz de Ginny sonó con un ápice de inseguridad. En ese momento, la miró. La chica mantenía su cabeza apoyada en la puerta, cerca de los botones que marcaban los pisos del edificio. Había cerrado los ojos, seguramente por esa sensación dopante que daba el calor del sitio.

No desaprovechó la oportunidad de verla detalladamente, conduciendo sus orbes verdes por ese caminito de pecas que se esparcían por su pecho y llegaban justo a lo que el nombraba _La Gloria_. Pequeñas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su piel, y aquello sólo provocó que el cuerpo de Harry subiese su temperatura corporal mucho más de lo recomendable. Sus piernas se encontraban flexionadas una sobre otra, adoptando la cómoda posición indígena. La esbeltez y hermosura de aquella parte de su cuerpo lo hicieron suspirar… se encontraba ante la perfección en persona, la chica era una diosa. _Su diosa._ Y la deseaba tanto…

- ¡Maldición! - Masculló al sentir cierta parte ubicada en su entrepierna tensarse y agrandarse. Tomó el chaleco que se encontraba junto a él y lo depositó con velocidad sobre su regazo.

Observó nuevamente el rostro de Ginny, la cual se encontraba aún con los ojos cerrados. Suspiró de nuevo. ¿Qué pensaría Ron si se enterara de las fantasías que anhelaba hacer realidad junto con su hermana? O, para cuestionar mejor ¿qué pensaría ella?

-_ Eres como mi hermano, Harry_

Esas palabras taladraban su cabeza hasta provocar una molesta jaqueca. ¡No era su hermano, maldita sea!

- Harry…

- Dime… - Sus ojos continuaban mirándola con ese reflejo de veneración y deseo.

- Hace mucho calor – Ginny enderezó su cabeza y lo miró.

- Sí… mucho calor.

- ¿Por qué te tapas con eso? – La joven señaló el saco de Harry sobre sus piernas, él enrojeció sin evitarlo.

- Eh… pues…

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto en arreglar este problema? – Agradeció el que la pelirroja cambiara radicalmente de tema.

- Esto nos pasa por vivir en un edificio muggle – Rió el joven para destensarse. Necesitaba hacer algo, hablar de algo, o terminaría volviéndose loco y… no sabría de lo que sería capaz de hacer.

- Sí… aunque me agrada, y más por el hecho de que eres mi vecino – Ginny le sonrió abiertamente, y él se perdió en la perfecta curva de sus labios rosas.

- Sí, tu vecino… - Las malditas oscilaciones regresaron a su cuerpo cuando sintió la figura de la pelirroja moverse para estar a su lado. La joven enredó uno de sus brazos con el de Harry y apoyó la cabeza en su fuerte hombro.

- Al menos estoy encerrada contigo – Sus exhalaciones se acrecentaron al sentir la respiración de Ginny en su oreja y parte de su cuello. El bulto en su entrepierna sin duda debía ser más notorio.

Los minutos continuaban avanzando; segundo por segundo. Imaginó la alegría que lo invadiría si movía su rostro tan sólo un poco, logrando rozar la boca de Ginny con la suya al menos unos míseros instantes. ¿Ella lo rechazaría?

_- Eres como mi hermano, Harry._

-_ Maldición, Harry. ¡No es tu hermana!, puedes hacerlo._

Su conciencia actuó como un motivador profesional, y obtuvo buenos resultados.

Su cabeza se giró hacia la derecha, captando el aliento de Ginny ahora en su mentón. Bajó su rostro unos milímetros nada más, y la besó.

Un simple roce, más inocente que los besos de niños, fue lo que pudo disfrutar. Ginny se había movido rápidamente, rompiendo el cálido contacto. La miró, y notó la confusión en esa mirada castaña que tanto veneraba, ésa que veía en sueños llena de amor y de un incontrolable deseo pasional.

- Harry…

- No soy tu hermano, Ginny.

Tomó su rostro con cierta brusquedad y lo acercó a él con notable desesperación. El choque de sus labios contra los de ella la obligó a entreabrir la boca con velocidad. Bendijo ese acto, y con el deseo ahora irradiando en cada poro de su piel, percibió la suave textura de la lengua de Ginny entrar en contacto con la suya.

Sí existían las incontrolables mariposas que revoloteaban en el estómago con la velocidad de las alas de una libélula. El calor sofocante subió, mas no era insoportable. La felicidad se acrecentó dentro de él como un huracán dispuesto a destruir media ciudad. La excitación en cada parte de su cuerpo aumentó altamente… Y la dicha estaba presente al notar que era correspondido. ¡Era correspondido! _¡Dios Santo!_

Los delgados brazos de Ginevra se amoldaron alrededor de su cuello mientras él buscaba los lugares exactos para sentir la suavidad de su piel. Arrodillados, frente a frente, con sus bocas luchando una contra otra; las manos de Harry, anhelantes por recorrer caminos que desde hacía tanto tiempo deseaba explorar, despertaron de aquel sedante que había producido el intenso vapor. Recorrió con lentitud la menuda espalda de Ginny, deslizando sus dedos por la suavidad de su oloroso cabello suelto. Su aroma a primavera fresca lo hicieron suspirar dentro de su boca, y aquel acto ocasionó que el delgado cuerpo de la chica se apretara contra el suyo provocativamente, incitándolo, enardeciéndolo. Tantas sensaciones y deseos se aglomeraron dentro de su ser que en algún momento podía estallar como una bomba llena de necesidad. Imágenes se arremolinaron en su mente, mostrándole los más puros y a la vez pecaminosos sueños en donde ella y él se entregaban con una pasión que los hacía ver hasta irreconocibles. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la redondez y firmeza de su delicioso trasero, apretando, masajeando, haciéndola ver lo que sólo ella provocaba en él.

_¿Acaso era otro sueño? _

- Harry… - Ginny gimió al percibir el duro contacto de la entrepierna de Harry contra sus caderas. Lo miró, sintiéndose indefensa ante esa penetrante mirada verde con la que él joven la observaba; el moreno tenía las pupilas dilatadas y parecía que había fuego dentro de ellas. Suspiró sobre su boca, mordiéndose el labio inferior ante lo que sabía que podía suceder dentro de ese pequeño ascensor; (sus más ocultos, fervientes y placenteros sueños hechos realidad) Le sonrió de una manera que el moreno percibió como un ¡Sí! A lo que se avecinaba. ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! Pues sintió sus manos apretar sus nalgas con más vehemencia y su mirada oscurecerse como la de un cazador cuando visualiza a su más valiosa presa.

- Ginny… - Bajó sus labios hacia la piel de su cuello, tentando con la lengua y mordisqueando con los dientes. Ni sus mejores fantasías le hacían justicia al exquisito sabor que emanaba de la tez de "su amiga".

¡No era un sueño! Todo era demasiado real, demasiado perfecto.

- Harry… - Percibió los brazos de la joven moverse para deshacerse de su camisa. La miró de nuevo, y en aquellos ojos chocolates que tanto amaba vislumbró el mismo deseo que él sentía hacia ella… los mismos sentimientos – No eres mi hermano. – Y con esas palabras, ya el poco sentido común que quedaba sobraba.

La besó con frenesí, con desesperación. La excitación creció de manera irremediable. Besarla de esa forma no era suficiente… _Quería_ _más… Mucho más… _El tacto de sus manos le quemaban y ya su erección palpitaba por el afán de estar dentro de ella… su cuerpo. _¡Dios, su cuerpo!_

El moreno se deshizo del diminuto vestido con una velocidad que cualquier hombre envidiaría; y con una rapidez aún mayor, se desvistió por completo.

_- Están en un ascensor._

_- No importa._

_- ¿Si regresa la luz?_

_- Correremos el riesgo._

_- Esto es de locos._

_- Claro que no. _

Cuerpo contra cuerpo… ¡Era tan magnífica! Todo su ser lo volvía loco. La perfección de su piel blanca cubierta por pintitas de pecas, el aroma que liberaba, los roces que propiciaba… con delicadeza la hizo acostarse sobre su chaleco olvidado. Su cuerpo masculino se posó sobre el de ella con suavidad; aquella fricción de los senos de la joven contra su pecho lo hizo jadear cerca de sus labios. Ginevra abrió la boca para emitir un gemido de satisfacción y Harry aprovechó para besarla con lentitud. La urgencia lo consumía, mas no quería ser tan raudo; en otras noches le mostraría la fiereza y el salvajismo que se podía compartir en la cama, o en cualquier otro sitio. Pero ahora, deseaba era disfrutar aquel momento al máximo, sin prisas.

- Harry… - Ginny llevó sus manos hacía la espalda del joven y las deslizó por su piel con verdadera adoración mientras él degustaba su cuello una vez más. - Harry… estás… estamos… ascensor - El chico levantó la cabeza para verla; sofocada, sudada, sonrojada… _apetitosa…_ ¡Quería poseerla, enterrarse en ella de una maldita vez y escucharla gemir proclamando su nombre!

_- Con calma, compañero… disfruta._

- ¿Quieres que nos detengamos? – Sabía ya la respuesta desde mucho antes de que Ginny negara con la cabeza. Movió su cuerpo hacia uno de los lados y llevó una de sus manos hacia los pechos de la joven, deleitándose con la visión de sus pequeños y rosados pezones ahora erguidos por su contacto. – No tienes idea de lo mucho que deseaba este momento… - Masajeó su seno derecho con parsimonia, gozando del tacto, deleitándose con los suaves gemidos que salían de los rosados labios de su compañera, ya sin el más mínimo pudor ni vergüenza. – Ginny, yo…

- Nunca… yo nunca te vi como mi hermano. – Con esa frase Ginny quiso hacerle saber que ella también deseaba ese momento; que él debió haberse dado el valor de confesarse y hacerle darse cuenta de lo mucho que anhelaba estar con su persona… porque para ella, era exactamente igual.

Los dedos de Harry descendieron ávidos por la piel del abdomen y se detuvieron por escasos segundos en la textura de su plano vientre. El cuerpo de ella se le antojaba tan perfectamente hermoso; cada curva, cada parte, hasta el tierno sonrojo en sus mejillas… ¡Toda ella sobrepasaba la palabra "perfección"!

- No soy tu hermano… - Aquella exclamación fue acompañada por una caricia en la parte íntima de la joven.

Ginny se arqueó hacia atrás, exponiendo su blanco cuello a los labios insasiantes del moreno. Harry besó su piel como si su vida dependiera de aquel acto conforme sus gruesos dedos disfrutaban de la calidez y humedad de su excitado cuerpo… sí, excitado, listo para él.

- Harry… ¡Dios! – El moreno gimió quedadamente, intensificando la caricia al tiempo en que su lengua debatía con la de ella en una guerra en la cual no habría un perdedor sino dos ganadores. – Harry… - El placer la llenó de punta a punta, gimiendo con ganas y enredando sus manos en la cabellera despeinada del mago.

- Ginny… - Gruñó al sentir las piernas de la pelirroja enroscarse en su cintura para atraerlo hacia sí después de hacerla ver el cielo por primera vez… en esa noche. - ¡Mierda, Ginny! – Gimió cuando la intimidad de la joven empezó a rozar su erección provocativamente con lentos movimientos circulares, sin llegar a penetrarse por completo. Aquella danza ya lo estaba llevando a su punto, y el hecho de que estuvieran en un lugar poco apropiado para disfrutar de aquel momento tan pasional, lo excitaban más… _mucho más… demasiado. _

_- El cuerpo de Ginny… sus gemidos, su sudor… sólo para ti…_

- Ginny, te amo - Miró su rostro sofocado, sus pecas brillantes, sus labios hinchados, sus mejillas sonrosadas. Sentía sus delicados senos presionarse contra su pecho; su respiración acelerada, mezclando sus alientos, creando una sola fragancia adictiva y deliciosa.

¡Tanto tiempo queriendo decírselo! ¿Debía ser de aquella forma? ¿A punto de conectar sus cuerpos de la manera más placentera posible, sobre su chaleco en el piso de un ascensor?

- Este es un escenario poco común para declararnos… - Los movimientos de su cadera continuaban lentos. La notó sonreír hacia él, con su mirada intensa y lujuriosa, justo antes de atraerlo hacía ella para besarlo erráticamente. – Yo también te amo… siempre lo he hecho.

Y sólo bastaron aquellas palabras para hundirse en su cuerpo con profundidad. Los gemidos de ambos escaparon con fuerza de sus bocas, exclamando sus nombres. Las embestidas que Harry propiciaba para llegar más y más dentro de ella iban acelerando el ritmo poco a poco. El sudor de sus pieles se fundía. Besó el blanco y suave cuello de Ginny mientras ella se dedicaba a acariciar con vehemencia la espalda de él. Mordisqueó una pequeña parte de su tez al sentir las palmas de la joven hacer presión en su trasero. Se hundió aún más en su interior, _en su cuerpo_, pensando en cómo había sido posible que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo sin siquiera besar los dulces labios de Ginevra… y lo imperdonable era el no haberse dado cuenta de que ella sentía lo mismo por él. ¡Pudo disfrutar de aquel jugoso manjar desde hace mucho! Disfrutar de un lugar que jamás se imaginó; un lugar en el cual Ginny gritaba su nombre entre oleadas de placer conforme él se adentraba cada vez más en su cálido ser.

Entre gemidos desaforados y jadeos fuertes se aseguraron de repetirse aquellas palabras que tanto los llenaban. La tibieza y humedad del cuerpo de Ginny lo transportaron a lugares más allá de la realidad. En su mente sólo estaban ella y él, haciendo el amor tan maravillosamente, sin importarles estar en medio de un ascensor sin electricidad… al contrario. Muchas fantasías surcaban la mente del joven moreno cuando observaba a la pelirroja, y no podía decir que nunca se imaginó haciéndola suya dentro de un ascensor… sí, un ascensor.

- Harry… - La besó cuando sintió el final muy cerca. Ginny apretó contra él, sintiendo llamas ardientes avivarse en cada parte de su ser. El calor los apresó sin piedad, y el placer más deleitante arremetió contra ellos en un delicioso e intenso orgasmo.

- Ginny… - Se desplomó sobre su cuerpo cuando sintió su esencia liberarse en su interior, su parte más sensible contraerse junto a la de ella; su olor transpirado penetraba en su nariz ¡Merlín! No había sido como muchas veces lo soñó, no… ¡Había sido mucho mejor!

- ¡Dios! – La pelirroja lo abrazó fuertemente contra ella, besando su hombro y acariciando su espalda. – Y te decía que eras como mi hermano. – Rió antes de besar su mejilla. – ¡Qué mentira tan grande! ¡Dios! – Exclamó de nuevo. - ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Harry levantó el rostro para observarla. Ella le sonreía de manera radiante, esa sonrisa que tanto lo derretía. Sus bellos ojos brillaban con una intensidad innata.

- Ten claro que te amo, Harry, y no como un hermano. Aunque creo que eso quedó claro – El joven la besó con suavidad, aún sin querer salir de ella. Sin duda había sido un completo cobarde al no haberse atrevido antes. Un ciego de primera por no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de ella para con él. Un Estúpido por tardar no sabía cuánto tiempo en decirle que la amaba. Pensó que el encierro en aquel ascensor había dado cabida a la valentía antes dormida... O quizás fue ese efecto sedante ocasionado por el calor.

¡Y otro tanto tiempo aguantando aquel martirio de no poseerla, de no tenerla¡ Sufriendo al verla salir con aquellos idiotas que no la merecían.

- ¿Por qué me decías que era como tu hermano?

- Porque creí que tú me querías de esa forma.

- Eres una tonta… - La sonrisa que adornaba su cara era inmensamente ancha. Parecía un sueño, mas estaba seguro de que era la realidad.

- Y tú un imbécil. Me hubieras dicho que me amabas desde mucho antes. – Ella fue quien lo besó.

- Nuestro momento… y fue en un ascensor.

- ¿No te gustó? – Enredó sus manos en la mata de cabello azabache.

- ¿Bromeas? Se cumplió una de mis mejores fantasías.

- Hummju… Bueno, una fantasía ya realizada. ¿Dónde más has imaginado estar conmigo, Potter?

Sonrió ante la pícara mirada que _su chica_ le brindó. La besó una vez más, justo antes de sentir el piso del lugar vibrar ligeramente.

- ¡La luz! – Exclamó saliendo de ella para levantarse, pero las piernas y los brazos de la joven se lo impidieron.

- Esta fantasía puede durar un poco más…

- Pero, Gin… - La joven estiró sólo una de sus brazos hasta llegar a su pequeña cartera. Con una sola mano logró dar con su delgada varita. - ¡Siempre tuviste tu varita! – Vociferó cuando la vio decir un hechizo no verbal, provocando de nuevo la huída de la luz que recién llegaba.

- Sí… - Sonrío abrazándolo de nuevo. Se movió de manera sorpresiva, logrando estar ahora sobre el masculino cuerpo de su compañero.

- La luz… tú… - Las palabras costaban salir no por la sorpresa, sino por la preciosa imagen del cuerpo sudoroso de Ginny sobre él. Su cabello despeinado, su rostro sonrojado… ¡Dios, era tan maravillosa, tan sexy, tan intensa!

- Ajá… - Bajó sus labios hasta su pecho marcado, esparciendo besos por su piel.

- ¿Planeaste ésto?

- No… - Sus besos acariciaron su mandíbula antes de llegar a sus labios. – El momento me dio la oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. Pero te me adelantaste, con ese beso… - Harry la atrajo por la nuca, callándola con su boca.

- ¿Y Dean?

- ¿Quieres que vaya a mi cita con Dean?

- ¡No!– Acarició sus piernas con vehemencia. – La luz puede tardar en llegar – Gimió al sentir los pechos de Ginny restregarse contra su torso, y de nuevo le vinieron esas ganas tremendas de apretarlos contra sus palmas. Llevó a cabo ese placentero acto cuando ella se enderezó, contoneando con lentitud sus caderas sobre su sexo nuevamente excitado.

- Sí… puede tardar todo lo que queramos – La joven realizaba esa tentadora danza sobre su compañero, sólo dando lentos y rítmicos movimientos circulares… _humedad, palpitaciones, necesidad_… ¡Enterrarse de nuevo en ella!

_- Es hermosa..._

_- Y ahora es tuya. Después de tanto desearlo. _

_- Ahora es mía._

- Te amo, Ginny.

- Te amo, Harry… - Lo recibió de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo, arqueando su espalda y gimiendo su nombre ante los nuevos espasmos de placer.

Sus mentes se perdieron, sus cuerpos se agitaron y sus corazones se aceleraron.

Entre tanto placer y tanta felicidad, Harry no logró dar con esa pequeña lista mental, ésa que contenía el nombre de esos lugares con los cuales soñaba, mientras hacía a Ginny suya, una y otra y otra vez…

_**1.**_ Un ascensor. (Cumplido, de manera inesperada. ¡Pero cumplido!)

_**2.**_ Un auto antiguo. (No sabía por qué, pero lo deseaba en un Impala de 1959)

_**3.**_ Una solitaria cabaña. (En alguna montaña de Canadá)

_**5.**_ Una laguna. (Con cascada)

_**6.**_ La playa. (Preferiblemente, una playa de Tahití, o Cancún… ¡Bah, la que fuese!)

_**7.**_ Sobre la arena. (De cualquier playa, daba igual)

En realidad, ya no importaba en donde demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba. Con tal de estar con ella, cualquier sitio sería perfecto.

Por ahora, su lugar favorito era el ascensor del edificio.


End file.
